MY Life For You/Issue 13
Issue 13 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o New Character: Amy Blake Visual: Amy is a 10 year old girl. She's an Irish with green eyes, and a light redish hair(not pink) Amy A man open a fence gate. Dad: Hurry Amy, get inside. A little girl runs inside, and her dad closes the gate. The zombies try to bust open the gate, while the dad helps her daughter cross over the wall. The girl crossed and her dad soon crossed as well. Dad: *pant* *pant* Come on Amy, we need to look for a house to stay at. Amy: But daddy, I'm tired, can't we rest for a little while? Dad: Sorry Amy, but we can't. The dad and her little girl starts walking down the street looking for a house to stay at, but not just any house. A house that looked fortified with people living in it. The father and child continued to walk the streets of Le Roy. Soon, the father sees a house that was barricaded by a concrete wall. Dad: Look over there Amy, a house that looks fine to stay in. Amy looks at the house and smiles at her dad. They both rush to the house, there was a gate that protected the home, the dad opens the gate and ran to the door. Dad:on the door Please help. My little girl and I are homeless right now, we need a place to stay. Please let us in. Anybody? Please help us. House owner: Get away from the door, we are not taking anyone in. Find yourself another place to go to. Dad: Please at least take my little girl. House Owner: We don't have enough food for anymore people, go away! The father took out takes out a hammer from his pocket and readies it. Dad: If you don't open this door right now, I'm going to bust it open! It was silent for a moment. The person in the house did not say anything. The father readies the hammer and was about to swing it, but suddenly the door opens. Amy: Daddy look, the door is opening. The door slowly opened. A man holding a butcher knife came out and swung at Amy's dad. The knife cut through his collar bone, and went deeper into his body. The house owner pulled out the knife. House Owner: face I'm sorry, but there is no room for anyone. The house owner closes the door. Amy looked at her dad as he walked back to only then fall to the ground. Amy rushed over to her dad. Amy: Daddy, what is this red stuff on you? This was your favorite shirt, you'll get it dirty.weeping Dad: Don't worry sweetie. I'll be fine. The dad slowly tries to get up, but couldn't. The pain was too much for him. He suddenly hears moaning. It's the zombies. They heard the banging from earlier and got attracted to it. The dad puts his right hand on top of Amy's head. Dad: Run Amy, they are coming. You blood ... You need to hide. his hand cross Amy's cheek Amy: No, I wont run away. Mommy said the same thing, I wont run away. I want to be with you daddy. I want to be with you forever. Dad: I want to be with you too, but this is it. You need to run and hide. I can't move anymore, my body is going numb. The zombies reach to the gate. Dad: Hurry, they are here. Go run and hide, Amy. Amy: No daddy! I dont want to leave you. Dad: I'm sorry Amy, but more blood but I am the one who is going to have to leave you. Amy looks at her dad with a confused look, but nonetheless, she continues to cry. She sees the zombies approaching her. Dad: Now hurry and run. Amy: No, I am not leaving. Dad: Please Crying Go and Run! The closest zombie gets ready to attack Amy. The zombie rushes towards Amy, and tries to bite her. *click* Aaron pulls the trigger of his revolver and blows the zombie's head off. The zombie falls to the floor, only being a foot away from Amy. Aaron turns to the other zombies and starts firing. Chad and Trevor come and starts shooting the zombies as well. Judy and Kim take the Amy away from the zombies. One by one the zombies fall to the floor until there was none left. Aaron put his revolver in his pocket. Chad and Trevor go outside the gate and checked to see if there were anymore zombies. Judy and Kim continued to held on Amy. Aaron walks over to Amy's dad, as he continued to lose blood. Dad: You have my thanks kid. Aaron: Your welcome. at Amy, then turns back We can take good care of her. Dad: Thanks Aaron looks at Kim and Judy, then they let Amy go. Amy runs to her dad. Amy: Daddy? Daddy are you okay? Dad: Yes I am fine, but you're going to have to leave my here. I know it's going to be tough, but you got these people to look after you. Stay with them, they'll take care of you. Amy: Daddy, I want to stay with you. Dad: I can't anymore sweetie. I'm sorry but this is goodbye.running down his face Aaron: Kim, take the girl away. Kim walks over and takes the girl. Amy walks away looking at her dad, tears running down her face. Judy and Aaron look at Amy. They understand her pain, more that anyone else. Judy walks over to Kim and Amy. Aaron turns to Amy's dad. Aaron: What's her name? Dad: Her name is Amy, Amy Blake. Please take good care of her. Aaron: Don't worry we will, What's your name? Henry: My name is Henry. Aaron: Well Henry, if you want I can ease your pain. out his revolver Is this fine with you? Henry: Yes, thank you so much. Aaron: smirks Henry, you're a good father. Henry smiles, and closes his eyes as Aaron points his gun at Henry. Aaron then pull the trigger. Aaron walks over to Amy. Aaron: smiles So your name is Amy right? Amy: Yes... Judy: That's a pretty name. Amy: Thank you. Kim: I love your green eyes, they are very pretty. Amy looks at Kim. Amy: Thank you, I like your blue eyes. Kim: Aww she is so adorable. Amy: Um, can I see my daddy now? Aaron: I'm sorry Amy, but your daddy is dead. Amy looks at Aaron in disbelief. Amy: No, No, No it's not true. Cries Judy hugs Amy, and comforts her. Judy: Sh, it's okay, it's okay. I lost my parents too, and so did he.at Aaron We know how you feel it's not an easy thing. Chad comes running. Chad: Aaron we need to get going, a lot of zombies are coming here. I think they heard the gun shots, we need get going fast. Aaron: Alright, guys lets get back to where Susan is. Chad: Hey Trevor get over here. Trevor comes running back. Trevor: They'll be here soon. Judy picks up Amy. Judy: Okay, Amy, we have to go now, we need to get out here, okay? Amy: okay. Kim, Judy, and Amy run to the concrete wall. Kim and Judy helped Amy get over the wall, and they soon got over as well. Aaron gets up and goes to the front door of the house. He bangs the door. Chad: Hey what are you doing? Aaron: Go on, I'll meet up with you guys. Chad: Tch, fine hurry it up. Chad and Trevor jump over the wall and ran to the gas station where Susan, and the car were at. Aaron continues to bang the door. House Owner: What? What do you want? Aaron: Were you the one that killed that man? House Owner: Yeah so what? It's every man for him self. The zombies get to the gate and slowly go towards Aaron. Aaron kicks the door wide open. He sees the house owner with his girlfriend. House Owner: You asshole, you busted open the door. Aaron: I know, you people don't deserve the right to live. Aaron walks away. The zombies ignore him and go for the people inside the house. Aaron jumps over the wall, and runs to the gas station. There he sees Susan talking to Amy. Chad and Trevor got some snacks from the store. Judy and Kim were keeping watch. Aaron: Is the car ready? Susan: Yeah, we can get going. Amy: Where are we going? Susan: We are going to Chicago sweetie. Don't worry, it will be safe over there. Amy: *sniff* okay. Aaron: Alright everyone lets get going. Chad this time took the drivers seat with Trevor sitting passenger. Susan and Kim take the two middle seats. Aaron and Judy sat at the back. Amy enters the car sitting in between Aaron and Judy. Aaron and Judy look at each other, then smile. Judy: Got your seat belt on Amy? Amy: Yes. Judy: Okay, then lets go. The car drives off the gas station, and heads to the high way. Only 20 more minutes till they reach Champaign. Category:Uncategorized